


April Remembering July

by spookyleo



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo
Summary: Arthur asks a question.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	April Remembering July

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for the second week of the AEDWQ, which is based over at teacuphuman09 on tumblr. This was tricky to write! But again, everyone's was a delight to read! Thanks to Teacup Human and thanks to Ryan for betaing for me!
> 
> Prompt: Honesty  
> Genre: Rhyming Couplets  
> Word Count: Up to 100

Arthur said one night, _I’ll ask you something, but you must tell the truth._

Eames said, _darling, anything_ , voice low, to soothe.

Arthur looked at him, said, _do you love me?_

_Is it as the sky loves the sea? Reflected in itself so constantly._

_Is it more? Is it tender?_

_Will it be until I surrender?_

Eames’ heart turns flush, spreads it’s red

Over his body, out onto the bed

_I love you more than words can say._

_Your whole self, your night and day._

_I promise you Arthur, you are my sky._

_Like April remembering July._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to talk abt it, I’m on tumblr at rightearring. Also, check out Flos’ podfic of this work!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
